1777 - 1900
This is a timeline of events in For All Nails in the years 1777 to 1900. Return to FAN chronology. 1783 *23 September 1783 - John Burgoyne's widow Abigail remembers their courtship. 1784 *11 May 1784 - Alexander Hamilton has a chance meeting with Governor Theodorick Bland in Norfolk. 1795 *1 September 1795 - Colonel Napoleon Bonaparte talks his way out of captivity at the hands of Jean Cottereau of the Vendée. *28 October 1795 - Rebel sympathizer Henry Patrick Gooch meets two French army officers on the North Carolina coast. *31 October 1795 - The French officers plan an attack on Norfolk with rebel commander Francis Marion. *12 November 1795 - General Napoleon Bonaparte joins Field Marshal Alexandre de Beauharnais and his wife Josephine for some chocolate in Hanover. *12 December 1795 - General Bonaparte averts defeat at the Battle of Dottwald. *21 December 1795 - General Bonaparte is ordered to retreat back to the Rhine. 1796 *8 January 1796 - General Bonaparte is relieved of his command and sent back to Paris. *12 April 1796 - The two French officers witness the defeat of the French fleet at the Battle of Craney Island, dooming Marion's planned attack on Norfolk. Governor Theodorick Bland is killed during the attack. *18 April 1796 - General Bonaparte is assigned to command French forces in Spain. *4 July 1796 - General Bonaparte and his nominal superior the Marquis de la Fayette learn that the British army in Portugal has a new commander: Arthur Wellesley. *25 December 1796 - Having driven the British from Portugal, General Bonaparte sits in Lisbon. His brother Lucien reports on the Queen Regent's alliance with French radicals. 1797 *3 May 1797 - General Bonaparte discusses strategy with Aaron Burr and Prince Honoré IV Grimaldi of Monaco. 1798 *9 October 1798 - General Bonaparte meets with Cardinal Stuart. 1802 *14 September 1802 - King Napoleon of Naples considers a plan to raise an army in Santo Domingo with which to reconquer Mexico for Spain. 1803 *King Napoleon of Naples dies of yellow fever in Santo Domingo. 1814 *15 July 1814 - Lady Albany witnesses the destruction of Allegheny City during an Indian attack. 1817 *22 February 1817 - Lady Albany confronts a fanatical army officer. 1843 *2 January 1843 - Former Governor Henry Gilpin consults with Dr. E.A. Poe on the feasibility of conquering the USM. 1846 *20 August 1846 - President Pedro Hermión and his advisors determine the role General Santa Anna will play in the Rocky Mountain War. 1848 *22 March 1848 - Minister of War Henry Gilpin plans a daring strike at San Francisco. 1849 *30 October 1849 - In Mexico del Norte, General David Homer deals with a fraternization problem. 1850 *16 April 1850 - Governor-General Henry Gilpin sends General FitzJohn Smithers to relieve General Homer's army. *2 November 1850 - General Smithers persuades his undisciplined army to advance into California. 1851 *26 February 1851 - Mexican soldier Bernhard Kramer struggles for survival in the aftermath of the battle for Williams Pass. 1863 *Hamilton Bonaparte publishes his father's diaries. 1898 *22 February 1898 - In Alaska, Russian Officer Ivan Federov worries about increasing tensions with the USM. *23 February 1898 - Federov and his aide Antonio Gomez lead a detachment of troops near the USM border. *2 March 1898 - Federov is reprimanded by General Kornilov for inadvertently crossing the border. *17 May 1898 - Federov is able to avoid the escalation of a border incident between his troops and the Mexicans. *6 August 1898 - Federov is killed in the final defeat of Russian forces in Alaska. *28 December 1898 - the Emperor of Japan meets with his Premier and with the Shogun. 1899 *19 March 1899 - Ezra Gallivan and Christopher Hemingway discuss Benito Hermión. 1900 *10 September 1900 - Word reaches Tokyo of the fall of the Russian Empire. Proceed to 1901 - 1956. Category:FAN chronology